Can't You See?
by No1butjoe
Summary: Frank Hardy becomes blind while trying to help his younger brother, Joe, on a science project. Please, R&R! ONE-SHOT! Char. death COMPLETE!


Can't You See?

By No1butjoe

**Summary – Frank Hardy becomes blind while trying to help his younger brother, Joe, on a science project.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the Hardy Boys.**

Joe Hardy sighed as he ran a shaky hand over his sweaty face. _Science_, he thought, angrily. A test-tube by his left hand was starting to gurgle and he immediately took it off the burner.

"Ouch!" he shouted, shaking his hand as the beaker crashed to the floor. "Gees! Mr. Cram sure chose a hard assignment. Half the class doesn't have a lab in their basement to do their makeup work!"

"Hey, Joe!"

It was his older brother, Frank.

"Yeah?" Joe hollered back.

"Dinner, bro."

"I'm not hungry," Joe replied, heading for the closet to get the mop. "I have too much work to do anyway."

Silence met that statement, until footsteps were heard on the stairs and Frank walked in. He eyed the equipment curiously, then, settled his gaze on Joe mopping up the mess on the floor.

"Science?" Frank asked, looking at Joe's notebook listing the procedures for the project.

Joe sighed again.

"Yeah," he answered, putting the mop back. "Mr. Cram just doesn't understand that I like to work in my own time schedule. I hate that class. I know I'm failing."

Frank was thoughtful for a while.

"Mind if I help?" he asked, smiling at his brother's shocked expression. "I had Mr. Cram last year, remember?"

Joe's face brightened and he eagerly nodded his head.

"I always thought that you mixed this with -."

Frank's face took on a look of fear.

"Joe! No!"

Throwing himself forward, Frank knocked Joe down, sending the beaker flying out of his hand. A huge explosion shook the garage as Frank covered Joe with his body. After several seconds, Frank went limp on top of Joe, causing the younger Hardy to panic.

"Frank? Frank, can you hear me?" he whispered, anxiously. "Frank, come on, bro, don't do this to me. Frank, wake up!"

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

"Code red! I got a boy here with several burns on his back, arms, and legs! Intense heat was recorded to the back of his head. Might have trouble seeing. Can't revive him."

"_Advise to get him in immediately, Jeff. Sounds like the boy might lose his sight."_

Joe's face paled considerably. _Blind._ Frank could be blind and it would be entirely his fault. Would Frank wake up and blame him? The young detective paled as he followed the stretcher into the emergency entrance. Three doctors were waiting, along with several nurses. This wasn't just about Frank's blindness anymore. Was Frank even going to live?

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

The noises around him were frightening and he wondered vaguely what had happened. The explosion and him throwing himself on top of Joe all came back to him in a rush. Was Joe okay? Had he survived the explosion?

"Joe?"

The voice was weak, but what surprised Frank more was that it was his own. He had to know.

"Easy, son, it's all right," an unfamiliar voice soothed him. "You're at Bayport General Hospital. Your brother saved your life by calling the EMTs."

"Joe. Is he -," Frank began, but cut off as he had to lick his lips.

"He's fine," the voice continued, softly. "That's more than I can say for you, though. Now, before you notice, I'm going to tell you right off that you have bandages covering your eyes. I'm afraid there's been some damage done and that it could take a while before they heal."

Frank was silent for a moment.

"Are you saying I'm blind?" he asked, hoarsely.

"Temporarily, yes."

Frank turned his head to the side.

"Can you leave me alone, please?" he asked, pleadingly. "I need to think."

"Of course. Would you like me to send your brother in?"

It was Joe's fault he was here. Joe's fault that he never finished his homework on time. Joe's fault. . . Joe's fault. . . Joe's fault. . .

"Tell him I'm still asleep."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

He was fidgeting nervously. Was Frank awake? Did he know what he had done? Would Frank hate him for the rest of his life? A doctor entered the waiting room and Joe Hardy was immediately on his feet.

"Is he okay? Can I see him? Does he blame me?"

The doctor put up a hand and sighed. He had known Frank and Joe since they were kids. What he was about to say would ruin their brotherly bond forever.

"Yes. No. Yes."

Joe sank into the chair he had been sitting in. Frank blamed him. Frank would never talk to him again. Frank was blind. Frank would never to be able to become a detective. Frank was in his hospital room, refusing to see him. That's when Joe's heart turned bitter. He walked out of the hospital doors, not bothering to look back. Joe Hardy disappeared into the night, never to be heard from again.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

_**(Six Years Later . . .)**_

Twenty-four year old Frank Hardy smiled as he felt a hand slide into his. Callie Shaw planted a kiss on his cheek as he got into their car. Even though he was dealing with his blindness, Frank still had trouble dealing with the fact that he couldn't drive and had to depend on everyone else to get him places. His thoughts wandered back to six years ago. Joe had disappeared off the face of the earth. No matter how hard Fenton Hardy and other detectives had looked for him, the trail always turned up cold. Frank sighed and suddenly felt Callie squeeze his hand.

"You're thinking about Joe again, aren't you?" she asked, softly.

"Yeah," he replied, dejectedly. "I keep thinking that maybe if I had agreed to see him that day at the hospital, he never would've left. We'd still be best of friends and he would've been able to be my best man at our wedding."

"Oh, Darling, I know it's hard, but Joe's been gone for six years," Callie stated, sadly. "Who knows where he is. If Joe wants us to find him, he'll let us know. As for us, we have a doctor's appointment."

Frank managed to grin, but still felt a little guilty. After all, Callie was pregnant and Frank couldn't even drive her to the hospital. Three more weeks and he would be a father, Fenton and Laura grandparents, and Joe-.

Frank sighed. Joe would've been an uncle. They passed a park, where a man with a cane was walking. Callie told Frank about him.

"Callie, please, stop and give him five dollars," her husband pleaded, thinking that maybe it would make up for his hurting Joe.

Callie immediately obliged. In return, the man handed her a small piece of paper. Excitedly, Callie read it to Frank when they arrived home.

"**Mr. Frank Hardy,**

**I understand that your younger brother, Joseph, has been missing for six years now. Just in case you were interested, I thought you'd like to know his whereabouts. Try calling Chief Collig and asking to see a prisoner named Jason Heans. I believe you'll, instead, find your brother. Take your wife with you, too. She can be your eyes. **

** Good Luck,**

** Faithful Friend**"

Frank's face paled considerably. Joe was in jail? What had he done?

"Callie, get Collig on the phone please," he pleaded.

"Hello? Collig here."

Frank gulped.

"Chief, do you have a prisoner there named Jason Heans?"

"Yes, Frank, but how did you know that?"

"Never mind how I know. I need to see him."

"Fine. Come down to the station at around six o'clock. Heans will be in an interrogation room."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

He put his head in his hands as he heard the cell door being opened.

"Hey, kid, there's someone here to see you," an officer announced. "Collig told me to take you into Interrogation Room 5. Your visitor will be here soon."

He just sat in there until he heard voices at the door. What? It couldn't be, could it? Frank Hardy? Frank? The door opened and two people entered, one of which immediately gasped.

"Joe?" she whispered, paling. "Oh my God! Joe!"

His eyes widened as Callie Shaw flung her arms around his neck, sobbing. It wasn't Callie he was shocked to see, though. It was the person standing right behind her. Frank. His brother. His eyes still remained unseeing, causing Joe to look away. So what if the younger Hardy had changed his name and gotten into legal trouble? According to the doctor who had taken care of Frank six years ago, Frank hated him. Frank hadn't wanted to see him. Frank caused him to leave everyone he knew and loved.

"_But he's still your brother," _a voice inside of him said. _"Why else would he be here? He might've forgiven you. Take the chance."_

Joe swallowed the lump developing in his throat.

"Hello, Frank," he whispered, hoarsely.

Frank paled and headed toward the sound of his voice. Pretty soon, Joe found himself being embraced by his brother for the first time in six years.

"I-I thought you were dead, Bro," Frank whispered, sobs convulsing his body. "I know it's all my fault you left, but please, Joe, come home?"

"I-I can't, Frank," the younger Hardy said, softly. "I-I can never go back after what I did."

Frank pulled away from Joe, but kept his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Joe, what are you talking about? I forgave you a long time ago for the accident."

Joe sighed and looked at the floor. How could he tell Frank the truth? It would hurt his family and that's the main reason why he changed his name.

"Frank, I wanted to tell you I was sorry," he said, quietly. "I wanted to see for myself that you were still alive and it wasn't some horrible nightmare that I'd never wake up from. Frank, that night that I left, I lost a part of myself. The fun, loving, and care-free part. Trust me. It isn't coming back. I-I did something three years ago. I was in New Jersey looking for a job, when I found out that the Grey Man was somewhere in the vicinity. Frank, I witnessed his death, then killed the murderer!"

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Frank's face paled considerably at this announcement. Joe was a murderer?

"So you see, Frank, I couldn't go home even if I wanted to," Joe said.

Silence filled the small jail cell as Frank walked over to Joe and asked, "Are you finished?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, first of all, Joe, I don't believe that my little brother is capable of murder," Frank said, softly. "Joe, you're too good of a person. Second of all, I just met Grey two days ago. Now, don't you think I would've known if he was dead or not? That means there couldn't have been a murderer and you couldn't have killed him."

Joe sat heavily on his cot. Grey not dead?

"Joe, please, I already talked to Chief Collig and he agreed to let you go," Frank pleaded, eagerly. "Plus, I know two people who would love to see you again."

Joe's eyes filled with tears as he spoke the two names that he thought he'd never say again.

"Mom and Dad."

Frank nodded. Joe suddenly became sullen again and harshly said, "Look, I don't need your sympathy, Frank. I got enough of that when the murderer stabbed me in my side."

Frank paled. Concern filled his face as he gathered Joe into an embrace once again.

"I almost lost you?" he asked, his voice cracking as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Oh, Joe. Oh, God, Joe."

Joe grew worried as Frank began sinking to the floor.

"Hey, Frank?" he asked as Callie helped him support his older brother. "Frank?!"

"The stress was too much for him," Callie explained as they set him on the cot.

"Callie, has Frank said anything to you about. . . I mean did he. . . Was he. . .?" Joe stammered, unable to control the words coming out of his mouth.

"He loves you, Joe, and nothing can make him not love you," she replied, suddenly very tired. "Oh, he also wanted to ask you if we could name the baby after you."

For the first time since they had arrived, Joe noticed Callie's oversized stomach.

"But what if it's a girl?" he asked, an amused look on his face. "Would you really want a daughter with the name Joe?"

"Of course not, silly," Callie said, smiling. "If it's a girl, we'll just name her Josephine."

Joe looked over at Frank again.

"Did he really stand up to Collig?" he asked, curiously. "I tried talking to him several times, but all I got was the same answer. 'Tell it to the judge.'"

Callie giggled as Joe walked around, mimicking Chief Collig. Just then, Frank began to stir. Joe waited by the cell door, while Callie sweetly talked to Frank. Joe still couldn't believe it. Here he was, sitting in jail, and all of a sudden, his brother and sister-in-law come out of nowhere, asking him to return home.

"Hey, Joe? Anyone home in there?" Frank called, smiling.

Joe shook his head in amazement and stopped leaning against the bars.

"Sometimes I wonder, Bro," he said, pausing on the word 'Bro'.

Frank placed an arm across Joe's shoulders as Callie led them out of the cell.

"Come on, little brother, lets go home."

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Joe Hardy fell asleep on Frank and Callie's couch that night after he called Fenton and Laura Hardy. He even dreamed about it that night.

_"Hello? Hardy residence. Laura Hardy speaking. May I help you?"_

_Joe gulped loudly. _

"_Mom?" he asked, waiting for the outburst he knew was coming. _

_A strange silence fell on the phone, until he heard a scream come from the other end of the phone. A conversation followed between Fenton and Laura, then Fenton picked up the phone. _

"_Joe? Is it really you?" he asked, anxiously. "This isn't some sort of cruel joke, is it?"_

_Joe's eyes filled with tears. _

"_No, Dad, it isn't," he replied, his voice cracking. "I'm finally home."_

Joe woke up sweaty and breathing heavily. A nightmare had woken him up and he knew he'd never get back to sleep any time soon.

_Ding dong!_ Joe groaned. Another salesperson, no doubt. Frank got to the top of the stairs just as his younger brother answered the door. Laura Hardy gathered her youngest son in her arms, sobs controlling her emotions. Joe hugged her back, just as Fenton Hardy walked through the door. As soon as Joe saw his father's face, a feeling of guilt washed over him.

"You're a hard person to track down, son," Fenton announced, leaning against the doorway. "You know how long it took me to finally give up looking for you? I thought you were dead, but then, all of a sudden, you call me and I think that you're in trouble or something. Come to find out, you're in town at your brother's house! And did you bother to call US? YOUR PARENTS? NO!"

Joe was now looking at the floor, tears bubbling up inside of him. Fenton was yelling at him, Fenton hated him, Fenton was. . . hugging him? Joe came back to reality only to find that his father was hugging him tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you, Joe, and I never want to go through that again, understand?" Fenton demanded, smiling as he pulled away.

Joe grinned like a mischievously as Laura once again wrapped her arms around him. THUMP! BANG! THUD! All three family members turned in time to see Frank lying on the floor, unconscious! Joe paled.

"Frank!" he screamed, terrified as he ran to his brother's side.

A gasp caught his attention. He looked up at the top of the stairs that Frank had fallen down, where Callie was standing with a look of horror on her face. Suddenly, she groaned and shouted, "It's time! Oh, God, it's too early!"

Fenton and Laura immediately sprang into action. Guiding Callie to their car, they then helped Joe carry Frank too. As they drove, Joe could only stare out the window, cursing himself for being so stupid. He had seen Frank at the top of the stairs. Why hadn't he helped Frank down? What if Frank was seriously hurt? What if Frank died from cracking his head against the wall? What if . . .?

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton Hardy?"

Laura jerked her head up in time to rise to her feet with her husband and son. The doctor's face was grim. Joe paled. Was it bad news? Was Frank sitting in his hospital room, waiting to be taken home? Was Callie going to lose the baby? Losing his train of thought, the younger Hardy realized that the doctor was speaking.

"Excessive brain damage, loss of consciousness, coma state," he was saying.

Joe paled and sat heavily into the chair behind him. Frank was in a coma.

_Oh, God, no. Why is it that every time I come close to Frank, he ends up getting hurt? He should've never_ _tried to find me. I only bring him pain._

"Joe, you can go see your brother first," Laura said, putting a gentle hand on her younger son's arm. "Joe? Are you okay?"

He closed his eyes tightly.

_No, but how could you possibly understand, Mom? I may have just killed my brother. He forgave me and I might've just killed him without even meaning to. Oh, God, just let me drop dead right now._

Monitors were hooked up to Frank to keep him stable. The sight of his brother caused Joe to run to the bathroom and cough up the contents of his lunch from earlier. Frank had a gash on the side of his head from hitting the wall. A bruise as red as an apple stood out on his cheek. Frank's chest was slowly rising and falling and Joe held his breath after every beat, just waiting for it to flat-line. Could that really be his older brother in there, looking as pale as a sheet? Joe, after regaining his composure and drying his eyes, hesitantly held Frank's hand, which was cold and clammy.

"If I had just listened to my gut instincts the first time, none of this would've ever happened," he mumbled, tears beginning to form in his eyes once more. "Frank, this is entirely my fault. Every time I come near you, it's like I'm a bad luck charm and I hurt the one person I love more than anyone. First, it was your eyes, now you can't even wake up. Oh, God, Frank, I'm so sorry."

Joe buried his face in the sheets as he sobbed for the sorrow he had caused his brother. Just then, a hand landed on top of his head. Blinking back tears, Joe looked up as Frank opened his eyes . . . and looked directly at him!

"Joe," Frank began, tears filling his eyes.

Eagerly, his younger brother squeezed his hand. Suddenly, Frank started to laugh.

"You need a shave, bro," he admitted as Joe gathered him in his arms. "But I'm just glad you're here."

"I'm just glad you're alive, Frank," Joe admitted, softly as they pulled apart. "I thought I lost you. Oh, Frank, I'm so sorry. It's all-"

Frank cut him off by holding up his hand.

"I heard you, Joe, but I don't agree with your train of thought," he said, smiling. "You had nothing to do with me falling down the stairs." His face suddenly took on a look of horror. "Joe, where's Callie?"

"She went into labor about an hour ago, Bro," Joe responded, softly. "I haven't heard anything, but I can check for you."

Frank nodded, eagerly. Joe smiled and hurried out of the room. He stopped briefly enough to tell his parents about the good news, then he raced to find Doctor Bates.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Fenton and Laura were in Frank's room when Joe slowly shuffled into the room. His eyes were a mix of sorrow, pain, and guilt. Frank had a huge smile on his face, but it gradually declined when he saw his brother.

"Frank, I . . . Callie, she . . . the baby. . . it was too late," Joe whispered, softly as he cast his gaze to the floor. "They both didn't make it. Oh, Frank, I'm so sorry."

His older brother's mind was in a whirl. Fenton got up to talk to Joe while Laura did her best to try to comfort her oldest son.

Though Joe tried to piece together everything for his father, his eyes never wavered from Frank. Once again, it had been the younger Hardy Boys' fault, even though no one said it out loud.

"Dad, I'm going to go for a walk," Joe suddenly announced, turning. "I'll be back."

Walking through the halls of the hospital, Joe watched all of the other patients and their families. A little boy was sitting in a bed with a slightly older young man. After listening in to their conversation, Joe determined that they were brothers.

_Just like Frank I used to be_, he thought, sadly. _We always stayed with each other. Never left the other one for a minute. Maybe it was a mistake coming back. Maybe I never should've left. Maybe I don't belong anywhere. _

It was then that Joe decided to disappear all over again. Find a new home, new identity, new place to work. He turned to leave without looking back, until a firm hand landed on his shoulder. Startled, Joe turned to find Fenton standing there.

"Going somewhere, son?" he asked, accusingly. "Frank was asking for you."

Joe sighed and looked at the floor.

"You know what I was doing, Dad," he replied. "I was leaving."

Fenton frowned.

"Why?"

"If I leave, then Frank won't be hurt by me ever again. Frank loved Callie and I ruined it for everyone. Their baby's dead and so is Callie. If I could trade places with them, I-"

"No!" a firm voice shouted.

Joe and Fenton turned to find Frank sitting there in a wheelchair. Frank's face was pale and tears were still visible on his cheeks. Joe's gaze was on the floor, studying the specks of dirt on the tile.

"You die, Joe, and I can't go on," Frank said. "I can't bear losing you, Callie, and the baby all in one day. Please."

Joe's eyes glistened with tears as he watched in awe as Frank slowly pushed himself out of his wheelchair. Frank took a hesitant step forward and ended up wrapping his younger brother in a tight embrace. Joe's emotions broke. He wept for Frank, Callie, the baby that was never born, but, most importantly, he wept for himself and everything that had happened to him. That day, a new Joe Hardy walked out of that hospital, vowing to make amends to the family he deserted years ago.

HBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHB

Joe Hardy glanced at his parents and brother as they watched him expectantly. It was his birthday and they had bought him the best present ever. Joe unwrapped the gift and tears immediately sprang to life in his eyes.

_Joseph Hardy,_

_Partner in the Firm Hardy and Sons_

"Welcome to the firm, son," Fenton welcomed him, warmly.

**A/N: This is another story that I write quite a few years ago. Hope you all enjoyed. Please, feel free to R&R!**


End file.
